30 Ways to Avoid the Kinomoto Siblings' Wrath
by Deadient
Summary: You never know what just might set them off -- 30 ways to the Kinomoto　siblings' wrath.　CHAPTER TWO: First impression is everything -- Don't mess it up.
1. Steamed Up Windows

**30 Ways to Avoid the Kinomoto Siblings' Wrath**

**

* * *

**

Hello!

These 30 little oneshots are something I just thought of one night. I'm not sure how this is going to be updated, probably just when I can think of a way/ways to avoid the Kinomotos' wrath...

Oh, and check out my other story, 'One Half Dies'! ;D

Enjoy!

**

* * *

  
**

**１．Never write on steamed up windows.**

It was seven-thirty dawn. Kinomoto Sakura woke up to the pitchy ringing of her yellow, digital alarm clock for the sixth time this morning. She sat up with a yawn and instantly fell back down asleep again, with the though that it was Sunday.

The alarm clock rung again, after ten minutes, for the seventh time. This time, Sakura jumped out of bed; she finally had realised it was Monday – a school day. "Hoee!" she squeaked as she ran into the bathroom down the hall, "I'm going to be late…!" She took a hot shower, warming up the chilly Winter's morning.

After quick four minutes, she stepped out from the shower and into steamed up bathroom. She dried herself off and changed into her uniform. She looked at the mirror to fix up her hair but it was steamed up. She rubbed off the steam from the mirror and did her hair with a brush and ribbon. Sakura twirled around, checking her appearance for the last time in the mirror. She noticed that the windows were, too, steamed up, and smiled. Hastily, she rushed over to the window and scribbled a little message and left the bathroom for breakfast.

Touya flipped the pancake on the frying pan. "The clumsy kaijuu finally awake, huh?" he said when he heard Sakura opened the fridge.

Sakura slammed the fridge door closed and kicked him in the shins. "I'm not a kaijuu!" she retorted. "And I didn't trip on the last step of the stairs either!" She opened the fridge door again and took out a bottle of orange juice.

"Yes, but you stomped your way to the bathroom this morning, kai-juu…" he pointed out. "Pancakes, kaijuu?"

Sakura gave out a cute little 'hmph', accepting the pancakes. "Where's otousan, Touya-niichan?"

"Work." Touya served her the pancakes and placed the pan into the sink. He took off the apron and said, "I'll be leaving as soon as I get back." Then he left and headed upstairs.

A minute didn't even pass when a "KAI-JUU!" from upstairs was heard.

America probably heard him too.

Touya appeared downstairs, next to Sakura, exactly a second later after she heard him yell. "You'd better think of a _good_ explanation by the time we reach upstairs," Touya said and with that, he dragged her upstairs. To the bathroom.

"Nii-chan…" Sakura squirmed.

"What is this?" he demanded, pointing to the messages her left on the bathroom windows.

On the left window, a line read _"Touya-niichan is a big meanie! A youkai!"_

Sakura laughed uneasily. "Heheh… Did I ever tell you how much I love you, onii-chan…?"

"Sa-ku-ra…" he said warningly.

Sakura looked at the imaginary watch on her wrist. "Oh, would you look at the time! I'm going to be late for school! Onii-chan, quickly, let's go!"

He smiled evilly. "Don't worry, I'll just tell them that a certain kaijuu slept in."

Sakura pouted. "But, but…!"

"Well, I'll dismiss this one."

Sakura sighed in relief.

"But not this one. Definitely not this one," he said pointing to the window on the right.

Sakura blushed. "Hoee!" she squeaked.

There was a big heart around this particular one and it read _"I love Syaoran-kun!"_

"Who is this 'Syaoran', huh, kaijuu…?"

"A-ah… Umm…"

"Sa-ku-ra…!"

"About that…"

He was losing his patience. "Yes…?"

"He's… umm…"

"Right, that's it, we are going to school immediately and you are going to show me who this 'Syaoran' is, understand kaijuu?"

"Touya-niichaaan!" she wailed as she was dragged downstairs.

* * *

This is speaking (writing, rather) from experience. Though it was:  
1. My mother not an older brother (because I don't have one)  
2. On my bedroom window on a frosted morning  
3. Not Syaoran. LOL  
Although, the only thing that was the same was that Sakura and I were both in year 4.

Review? Review! ;D


	2. First impression: Don't mess it up

**30 Ways to Avoid the Kinomoto Siblings' Wrath**

* * *

Woohoo! The second one is up! These thirty oneshots aren't supposed to be connected to each other, but who cares? It's awesome when it does!

This chapter might seem familiar.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**2. First impression is everything -- Don't mess it up**

Touya and Sakura had reached their school. Tomoeda elementary, next to Seijuu high. They were just in time, for roll call. Seijuu high's routine started earlier than the elementary school next to it; much ealier that Touya just had to drop the 'Syaoran' topic. For once, Sakura was actually glad that her older brother's routine was earlier than hers; she usually disliked it since her brother would try to leave without her.  
Just because he couldn't meet this 'Syaoran' that morning didn't exactly mean he would drop it, let alone forget it.

**Lunch**

Touya jumped over the fence that separated his and his younger sister's school with one thing on his mind -- 'Syaoran'. He will hunt down that brat that, supposedly, caught the heart of the clumsy kaijuu he had for a sister. He searched the playground where he usually spotted his sister playing with her friend (and cousin), Tomoyo. She wasn't there.  
"You're Sakura's brother," a girl said from behind him.  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
"She's in the school hall." It was usual. Usual that he would jump over then fence and watch over his sister.  
"Thanks," he said with a wave, and off he ran to the hall.

**The Hall**

The class of 4A was on the stage, dancing, running, playing around. Most of them were in medieval costumes, swinging their swords, waving their wands.  
"Alrighty!" a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes called out. In one arm, she was holding three dress: red; blue; and green. In her other hand, she was holding a camcorder. "The three fairies, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, I have your dress ready!" She looked up and saw them ignoring her and running around the hall. "Oi, you three! Stop chasing Yamazaki-kun with your brooms!" She shook her head. There was nothing she could record right now.  
Sakura poked her head out from behind the curtains. "Ano... Tomoyo..."  
Tomoyo whipped around and pulled Sakura out. "Kawaii!" Her eyes sparkled.  
"Have... Have you seen Syaoran-kun...?"Sakura asked timidly, her face beet red.  
Tomoyo smiled evilly. "He's probably having trouble putting on his costume... Speak of the devil..."  
Syaoran head poked out, the rest of his body covered by the velvet red curtain. He face was flushed. Scratch that, it was redder than a tomato. "I can't believe I have to wear this!"  
The doors bursted open. It was Touya.  
"Hoee!" Sakura squealed. "Hide me, Tomoyo! Hide me...!" She spotted a wooden chest open, with nothing inside. In a flash, she dragged Syaoran, pushed him into the wooden chest and jumped in herself. "Tomoyo! Don't tell him we're here...!" And she closed the lid.  
Everything was pitch black. Oh, damn. She finally realised she was alone in a confined space with Syaoran.  
They were both thinking the exact same thing -- "Thank goodness it's dark; she/he can't see me blushing."  
Syaoran was the first to say something. "Ano... Sakura-chan...?"  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. The blush on her face was only going to get darker. "Y-Yes?"  
"What are we doing in here?"  
"A-Ano..." How could she put it? She couldn't tell him what she had written on the window, could she? Not exactly... "Shh...! I'll explain later. My onii-chan is here."  
Outside the box, Tomoyo had her trusty camcorder on standby. She was smiling slyly. This was definitely going to be interesting.  
"Oi, Tomoyo, have you seen the kaijuu?" Touya asked.  
She just pointed to the wooden chest besides her.  
Touya gave her a puzzled look but opened the chest anyway. In there, he found the kaijuu, face to face with a girl in a yellow dress.  
"Kaijuu, mind explaining what you're doing in there?" Touya asked. "Next to... uhh... this girl."  
Sakura and Syaoran stood up and got out. Sakura panicked. "Tomoyo...! Did you tell him?"  
Tomoyo didn't respond, she was standing, watching and recording.  
"Who's this...?" Touya asked, pointing to the person in the yellow dress and auburn coloured wig.  
Oh, no... Sakura giggled nervously. "Onii-chan... ano... This is Syaoran-kun."  
Touya fell over. That 'Syaoran' was a... boy... in the yellow dress and wig?! And high heels too?! Touya saw from where he was lying. "I'm dreaming..."  
Sakura sweat-dropped. "I can explain...!" Sakura said.  
"Li!" Takashi called from the floor in front, and below, the stage. "You look so cute!" he teased. "Just like a princess!"  
"Sh-Shut up!" Syaoran snapped, the blush on his face deepening. "You're in no position to talk! You're wearing a dress too!"  
Takashi was in the wicked witch costume, and so he shutted up immediately.  
Touya cleared his throat. "You were saying... kaijuu?"  
"Syaoran, run," Sakura whispered to Syaoran. "Quickly."  
"Why?" he asked, then reminded her, "I'm wearing heels!"  
"Just run!" she hissed. He ran... somewhere.  
Sakura turned back to Touya. "We're... We're doing a play..."  
"Sakura's playing the prince, and Li-kun's playing the princess!" Tomoyo yelled out. "She's going to have to kiss him!"  
"Hoee!" Sakura squealed. "Tomoyo!"  
"Sa-ku-ra...!" Touya said warningly. "_'Kiss'_? When were you planning on telling me this, huh, kaijuu?" His sister is going to kiss that guy in the yellow dress. His eyes twitched.  
Sakura ran. Syaoran ran.  
Touya chased them. "You two get back here!"

* * *

How did you like it? What could've been improved on? Review. ;)

Well, lucky for me this didn't come from experience. Phew! [Wipes off sweat]

Well... I think I have the next one in mind... I don't think it'll connect to this one though.

Twilight fans and Twilight haters, there's this one picture you must see! The URL is on my profile. The picture's to LOLable!

Til then, see you!


	3. Don't argue with a lady

**30 Ways to Avoid the Kinomoto Siblings' Wrath**

**

* * *

**Hi, all. I'm back. I just had a sudden inspiration to write. I know, I know. Scandalous has not been updated. Yes, I procrastinate and I've begun to lose my interest in fan fiction. _Le gasp!_ Yes, it can happen. I'm sorry, but it seems that Scandalous takes a lot of my time to work on. However, I've been planning a story. Original story. Yes, I'll tell you when and where it'll come out/published. Genre: fantasy. I won't say anything else or I'll end up losing interest. _Sighs._

I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. :3

* * *

**3. There's no point arguing with a lady.**

Fujitaka inserted the key, turned it, and pushed the door open. He glanced into the house and could not see too far in front of him. He hit a switch and the lights flickered on in the hallway. He hit another switch and the light bulbs shone down and illuminated the rooms.

As he was about to step further into the house, he was knocked aside and a slight breeze swept documents onto the floor.

A high-pitched cry sounded. "I need to pee!" Sakura ran up the stairs, and the floorboards groaned under the sudden pressure.

Another wave of wind; Touya ran after his sister with the same thundering stomps, but only on every second step. "I'm in first!" The door slammed shut with a bang.

"Touya-niichan, baka!" Sakura trashed at the door. _BANG! BANG! BANG! _"I was here first! I ran here first!" She stopped banging but started jumping on the spot with her legs together. She _really_ needed to go. Like, _now_. "_Oniichan…!_"

A hollow-echo sounded in the toilet bowl. He flushed. Her idiot brother was done! The door creaked open and Touya stepped out.

He howled in pain and staggered on the spot. Sakura had kicked him in the shin and ran into the bathroom. _"That was for making me wait!"_ Sakura yelled at him from inside the bathroom.

Touya grunted. That violent monster was _evil_. She had a lot of energy for someone who was nodding off in the car when they were driving back home from the Sleeping Beauty act. _'Oh, right,'_ Touya thought as he limped down the stairs. _'The monster had actually kissed the brat. Even after my warning.'_ Fujitaka did not seem to mind at all that his daughter has kissed the brat. Touya dragged out the chair from the dining table and slumped down with his arms tightly folded against his chest. His eyebrows furrowed. _'I'll need to issue a harder warning next time.' _He grabbed for the glass of water in front of him.

The pan sparked and sizzled. "Sakura-chan's a wonder isn't she?" Fujitaka added a slice of salmon into the pan and covered it with a newspaper so the oil won't spray. "She acts really well – the kiss looked so real. How sweet."

Touya choked and water flew out of his mouth. Using the back of his sleeve, he wiped his mouth. His father thought _what_? Touya gulped down a few more mouthful of water. He shook his head, as if shaking the thought out; he must have heard wrong.

"We should put her in acting classes. She'd like that, wouldn't she?" He flipped the salmon slice over to the other side, making another sizzling noise.

The last mouthful went 'un-gulped' and out. Touya had almost fallen out of his chair. So he _had_ heard right. "But— She— He—! That _was_ a real mouth-to-mouth exercise! Otousan, she was kissing a brat!" Touya stood up and walked to the counter to fetch a tea towel. He wiped up his mess and washed the tea towel.

Fujitaka turned to Touya. A smile slid across his face. There was a glint in his eyes. "Well, really, now?"

_THUD! THUD! THUD! _

'_It's the monster's return. Scream.'_ Touya yawned and clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Otousan! Is that salmon you're making?" Sakura asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. Fujitaka answered her with a "Mm-hmm." From the stairs, she skipped into the kitchen. Her smile disappeared. Stupid brother. She tip-toed behind him and… kicked!

Touya bit down on his tongue to stop himself from swearing. Tears stung his eyes. _'That little…!'_ He let out a groan. "What… was that… for…?" he half-seethed-half-moaned.

"For going in first!" she exclaimed in triumph. A hand on her hip and a hand out with her index finger pointing at him, ready to scold him, she said, "You know what they say," she tut-tutted, shaking her index finger at him. "_"Ladies first"_."

"You're no lady…" he managed to say, "You're a monster. Took so long in the bathroom – good thing I went first or my kidneys would have burst."

Having the last line didn't always come with rewards declaring rights to a smug smile. His reward was just another kick in the shin. "You're so mean! I took a shower unlike some smelly brother I know!" She stuck her nose in the air and waved her hand above it. Turning away from him and ignoring potential remarks –not that he wouldn't have learnt by now – she went to her father's side. "Otousan, would you like me to help?"

"Don't, otousan! She'd only poison it!" Touya commented loudly.

Then again, this was the Kinomoto siblings we're talking about.

* * *

Has my writing improved? I wonder...

Review and tell me how you liked it. :)


End file.
